The Golden Stranger AU: That Word
by MegaKat
Summary: Yet again, I have killed Trunks in an alternate universe version of TGS. And this time it's NOT Kakarot who has felt the pull for Usagi. NOTE: To get this at ALL, please read TGS 1&2 to at least understand what's going on. This is just me playing a little fanservice for all my loyal readers! I love yall!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall! I recall promising this short alternate universe fic on SEVERAL occasions, and in celebration of Valentine's Day I thought I'd give yall some smutty smut smut. Especially if you're stuck at home without a date… at least you can imagine some hard Saiyan cock. :D ENJOY!**

Usagi sighed happily and tangled her fingers in his hair when he kissed her, returning it just as slowly and lovingly, moaning softly as he slid his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. And then she felt him pressing into her lower stomach, purring in the back of his throat when she arched into it and hooked her leg around his thigh to pull him closer, offering him her body.

She opened her eyes when he growled in appreciation for the way she was rubbing against him; that was **not** Trunks's growl. She knew that sound better than just about any sound in the world, and she knew without a doubt that the man kissing her couldn't be her mate. "TOUSAN!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Vegeta slowly cracked open his eyes and licked his lips at the sight of her, flushed and aroused, and jerked her back to him as she began to backpedal away from him. He kissed her again, the action hot and demanding, and was pleased when she actually returned it, if only for a few seconds before her better sense took over.

Usagi jerked back again, panting heavily, and tried to get her sudden raging hormones under control. "Tousan… Tousan, what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly. Hot damn if the man wasn't a good kisser! Even Trunks's kissing paled in comparison to Vegeta's, and her mate had been the best damned kisser she'd ever encountered!

"I'm claiming my mate, woman, what do you think I'm doing?" He whispered hoarsely. "You're mine, Usa. Come here and let me have you," he ordered softly.

She couldn't help but moan when his mouth slanted over hers once more and resumed its skillful assault on her senses while his hands began to wander over her with an expertise that made her head spin. That was when she realized how hot his hands were, how the chest under her fingertips was coated in a light sheen of sweat. "Tousan, it's just the burning," she whispered, as his lips began to roam over her throat. "We… we can handle this, right? Just don't bite me."

Unable to answer through the haze of lust, Vegeta merely nodded as he began to strip her of her clothes, his mouth exploring the newly bared skin. "Need you," he groaned, "need you now. Let me have you, woman."

"Tousan," she whimpered, as his mouth closed over a nipple and began to suck as his hand wandered south to stroke her, "I need you to focus. Talk to me, Tousan, so we can make some sort of plan."

Vegeta just barely nodded and fought his way up through the burning to look at her. "Won't bite you," he grunted.

"Can… _**can**_ we do this without you biting me?" She asked seriously. "Realistically, Tousan. I'll get you through this, but you _can't_ bite me. You _**can't**_."

He licked his lips and nodded. "Fought the pull for you for four years. I can keep from biting you. Just don't resist me," he added as his breathing grew heavy. "And don't call me that."

Usagi blinked, trying to absorb what he'd just told her. He'd felt the pull for her!? Four _**years**_ ago!? "You felt…?"

He shook his head as if to try and clear it. "Can't—can't focus, woman. Later. Talk later. Won't bite you," he repeated, just as his mouth came crashing down on hers again, hot and aggressive. Usagi lost her ability to think as his hand continued the path it was making and began to stroke her, finding her warm and slick with arousal, and she arched into him instinctively, moaning into his mouth.

Five years without the touch of a man ensured that it took only minimal effort on his part to bring her to climax, his fingers circling and whispering over her clit to draw it out as she whimpered and arched into him, going stiff in his arms. Vegeta couldn't hold back any longer at the sound of her rapture, and his shorts were gone with a quick tear. He moaned desperately as he pressed into her folds and slid into her, his eyes rolling back as he felt her walls tighten around him immediately in response. "All mine," he groaned. "Usagi, you feel so fucking right, woman."

"Don't stop," she begged, as he began thrusting into her at a hard and steady pace. "Please, Vegeta, please don't stop." She came then as his beast growled and purred at the same time, the sound turning her on beyond belief. "Vegeta," she moaned, "feels so good—"

If she was going to say anything else, his lips effectively shut her up as he kissed her with every ounce of passion and need that he'd been harboring for her over the last four years as he continued to sate his lust inside of her. He moaned into her mouth as she came again, the sound mingling with her muffled cry of pleasure as her nails dug into his back and she locked her legs around his waist in total surrender, arching her hips for more of him. He wasn't about to deny her anything, and Vegeta did as her body asked, moving harder, turning her moans to sharp little cries of ecstasy that he only continued to silence with his mouth as he kept it occupied in order to keep from biting down on her shoulder.

Usagi cried out when he suddenly erupted inside of her, the sensation of it spurring on yet another climax as she continued to moan and writhe against him, her body pleading for more if he could give it. He sagged, however, panting heavily into her breasts as he held her tightly and shook from the aftermath. "Tousan…?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't… don't call me… that," he replied as he fought for air.

"Vegeta," she whispered, running her hands through his hair soothingly, "are you alright?"

"Still burns," he practically whimpered into her right breast. "I'm so sorry, Usagi."

"It's alright," she soothed. "Tou—Vegeta, take as much as you need, we'll worry about the awkward after-sex talk later, ok?"

"I've sworn in the past that you're some kind of goddess, Usa. I think I was right all this time," he whispered gratefully as he began to thrust into her once more, albeit at a slower pace. "Come for me as much as you want, woman. You deserve more pleasure than I could ever give you, my _r'sha_."

Usagi didn't have words for that as she trembled beneath him and shattered again, moaning his name. The only time she managed to think straight was whenever she'd feel his lips or teeth moving over her shoulder, and she managed to have enough presence of mind to claim his lips with her own as she stroked the base of his tail to calm him.

It wasn't until he'd had his pleasure three more times that he finally felt the burning ease and he sagged, practically wanting to weep with relief. "Usa?" He groaned, unable to even lift his head, "please say something."

"My vagina feels like it got hit by a freight train."

Vegeta couldn't help himself, he laughed at that typical Usagi response; it sounded so _normal _despite everything that he wasn't quite as terrified about what her reaction would be. He purred and closed his eyes as her hands traced the scars on his back, and simply breathed in her scent without guilt for the first time since he'd felt the pull for her. "Other than the Saiyan Express colliding with your snatch, how are you?"

"Fine," she whispered, suddenly serious. "Four years, Vegeta?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Almost a year after the accident. I don't know how, but I've been ignoring it all this time."

"I don't know how, either," she said in wonder. God, the amount of willpower required for such a feat was simply staggering… but then again, she'd seen him control his Oozaru form, too. He was the only Saiyan that could do that, and such a thing required a staggering amount of willpower.

"God, Vegeta, you're still burning up," Usagi said worriedly, as she kissed his forehead and sighed. "I know how this works, so I won't pretend, ok? Let me get a senzu, give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready again. And I need to call the girls and Kakarot and tell them to stay the fuck away for a couple days… your burnings only last a _couple_, right?"

Vegeta nodded. "But it's been six years, so I don't know, Usagi," he admitted miserably.

This wasn't his fault, and while she was upset about the whole pull thing, right then wasn't the time to voice it. They had plenty of time for that later. Right now he needed her to be understanding, cooperative and loving. She'd get him through the burning, just as she'd done for Trunks for twelve years, and then they would come up with some sort of battle strategy for the rest of their time together. "It's ok, Vegeta." Usagi kissed him gently before rolling out of the bed and digging her phone and a senzu out of her subspace, the latter of the two healing the tear she'd sustained during the last round and easing the ache. "Yeah, Rei. I knew you'd be up. You at Kakarot's? Yeah—no, we're not still on. I need you guys to stay away from Capsule Corp. Keep Geta away, too—no, we're alright—yeah, I'm sure. Vegeta's burning right now, and—yeah, exactly. I'd rather not deal with severed heads on the lawn."

Usagi grimaced then and nodded. "Yes, I'm handling it—no, I'm fine. Rei-chan, Tousan would do anything for me. _**Anything**_. That goes both ways. The burning is included in anything. I'll call if I need more senzu, I've already taken one and—yes, Rei-chan, I'm **fine**! God, honey!" She jumped when Vegeta was suddenly pressing her against the wall, falling to his knees in front of her, his mouth going right to her nub before she could even word a protest. "_**Holy**_! Rei… Rei, honey—God, Rei _**shut up**_, I need to—_**dear God**_," she moaned. "YES, Rei, that's what I'm trying to tell you, and the man could give fucking lessons on it! YES, BYE!"

Vegeta chuckled as he continued to give her his full attention, and caught her cellphone when she dropped it and her hands buried in his hair. He hit the off button without even looking before sliding it across the floor and out of reach, then clutched her tightly to him as he pursed his lips around her clit and began to suck. He purred and moaned as she almost immediately came for him, holding her up as she lost control of the muscles in her legs. "Want you again," he whispered into her heat. He gave her another slow lick before lowering her onto him, and used the wall as leverage to thrust into her as she wrapped around him and surrendered her body to his beast once more.

**More Valentine's Day lovin'! Now… that said, I thought I'd give yall this since it's BEEN written for a while, but I see no end in sight for it. So please don't give me shit when I focus on all my other stuff and I'm slow with the updates on this! I do have a couple other chapters written though, but they're short. Fair warning. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Working on Sacrifice and I've already got this ending broken down into two parts. I will prepare my bomb shelter in the meantime so that I may hide from the torches and pitchforks of all my angry, pissed as shit readers. Love yall! In the meantime… this was already written, so I thought I'd throw yall a boner… er, uh. I mean bone. R&R!**

Usagi groaned a little as she felt his tail wrap around her thigh and drag her to him once more. "Again?"

"No," he whispered, "I—I just wanted to hold you. Is that ok…?"

She smiled a little at the trembling of his voice, it was very un-Vegeta-like and actually a little sweet. "It's fine," she replied gently, and relaxed into his arms as they wrapped around her and he began to purr, his face going to her hair as he breathed deep. "You're still burning up," she sighed with sympathy. God, they'd only been having sex for the last fifteen hours, and she'd eaten three senzu beans. Or was it four…?

"Sleep, _r'sha_," he breathed in her ear, "because you're going to get a lot more of me in a few hours." He smirked when he felt her shiver in anticipation, and trailed a hand up to cup her breast and thumb the nipple. His eyes softened for a moment as he thought of her talk with Rei; she'd meant it. She'd do anything for him, just as he would for her. It had always been unspoken between the two of them, ever since she'd come to him asking about his time in captivity. And they'd been there for each other no matter the hardship. "Usa?"

She felt him kiss her shoulder and nearly jerked away, but he pulled his mouth back before she could do so. "Yeah?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, licking his lips as he drew a deep breath. "I love you." He nearly regretted the words when he smelled her tears and felt her trembling as she tried not to sob. "Usa, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Please." He turned her in his arms then and kissed her tenderly, trying to convey to her through that action just how much he loved her and never wanted to make her cry. He ached for an open pair-bond so he could just show her, but knew it wasn't quite the time to broach that subject. "I meant it, Usa."

"You'd never say it if you didn't," she replied thickly, scrubbing at her eyes. "But, Vegeta, this… we can't let this go on beyond the burning. We can't. I'll always see you as my father."

Vegeta groaned and sagged in defeat. "Woman, I am not your fucking father. What is it really? Is the sex not good?"

Usagi just stared at him in shock for a moment. "Vegeta, seriously? The sex is fucking spectacular. You are the true God of Fuck. Best damned lay in the universe."

They both smirked at that and chuckled, the tension broken for a moment. Vegeta brought it right back, however, as he nipped once at the scar on her shoulder. "Let me bite you, Usagi. Please. You're mine, Usagi," he whispered, more a plea than a statement, "let me make it official. I've—you don't know how hard it's been since I felt the pull for you, Usa. Every moment I've been in your presence has been like torture. I've wanted nothing more than to smell you, taste you, claim you… but I couldn't, because it always seemed like it was too soon for you. You're not Saiyan. Your mourning period was much longer than mine. I wasn't going to take you over my son's freshly dug grave. I care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone, in some ways even deeper than I cared for Bulma."

"Vegeta… please don't say these things…"

He silenced her with a kiss, purring as she returned it. "If you need to hear it again, woman, I'll say it. _I love you_. Being with you feels so right that there's no way that I _**can't **_let this not go past the burning. I'll lose my fucking mind if I can't have you as my mate after this. It was hard enough before I knew how right it felt to claim you. And now that I know, I won't be able to fight the urges anymore."

Usagi couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face as she just kept her mouth shut. What could she say to such a touching speech? And on top of it all, it had come from Vegeta! The outwardly cold Prince of the Saiyans had just bared his soul to her, and if she rejected him, if she told him no, she'd break his heart. "Vegeta, please… I—I love you too, I always have, but—please don't make me give you an answer. Please," she begged tearfully.

"Sleep on it," he sighed. He wasn't surprised by her response, but he couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt him deeply. Vegeta kissed her once then, chastely, and simply buried his face in her hair while she rested her face against his chest. "I've waited four years for you Usagi. I can wait a couple more days if that's what you need."

########################

When Usagi woke a few scant hours later to a burning hot mouth moving over her own, she knew Vegeta was losing control again and simply submitted to him as he skipped any foreplay and rolled on top of her to take her. "It's fine," she whispered when he hesitated, the look on his face clearly stating that he was trying to fight the urge to claim her again after their discussion the night before. "Whatever you need, Vegeta, I give it freely."

He was burning up so badly he couldn't even speak, but he groaned as he kissed her passionately, keeping the movements of his body slow and gentle as he tried to properly make love to her like he'd wanted to all night. He hadn't slept one bit, he'd been so plagued by thoughts of biting her and showing her with his body just how good they could be together that he couldn't even doze.

Usagi whimpered, fighting the urge to stop him as she realized that he was actually making love to her, and not just using her to satisfy his beast's hunger for flesh. She couldn't stop him, though, she knew it all too well. If she tried to stop him, he'd get violent; maybe not with her, but in general, and anyone caught in his path was fair game.

So she didn't fight him, and felt a pang of guilt every time he made her come, every time he moaned her name and kissed her with nothing but love, because she was going to have to reject him as soon as the burning was over.

#######################

"I'm really starting to worry, girls."

"I know," Rei agreed, "but we can't just storm over there, Mako. If Vegeta's still all psycho and horny, he'll Final Flash us all into oblivion. I've been through it with Goten enough times… and you are so lucky that Nameks don't go through this shit."

"We're all the same way," Goku interjected. "And I'm sure Usa will call as soon as the burning is over. It's been six years since Vegeta last had one, and that's an awful long time in between."

"But it's been five days!" Ami protested. "And the stories we've heard about Vegeta… she could need medical help by now."

"He won't hurt her," Goku sighed. The one secret that he'd managed to keep, and he was going to have to blab it to save all their asses from getting killed by a hormonal Saiyan prince. "Vegeta… he felt the pull for Usagi."

"WHAT!?"

"WHEN!?"

"WHY HASN'T HE SAID ANYTHING!?"

Goku pinched the bridge of his nose as they continued to throw questions at him all at once, and finally silenced them all with a gesture. "He felt it four years ago." He waited through even more yelling and questions, waiting for the noise to die down. "He's a Saiyan prince," he finally sighed. "That man has more willpower than all of us put together, and he was determined not to hurt Usagi in any way. He loves her… maybe more than he's ever loved _anyone_, even Bulma. He'd never hurt her, so don't even worry about going over there to check on her. She'll call when it's over."

"Oh God… what if Tousan tells her?" Mako groaned. "Usagi will be so heartbroken, she'll never think of him as anything but her father. The same as me."

"He'll bite her, for sure. I mean, kudos to his willpower and all, but there's no way he'd be able to resist biting her during five days of fucking," Rei said flatly.

"Don't be too sure about that," Goku warned her. "You just don't know, Rei. Who do you think spent Usagi's fertile days with Vegeta to keep him from flying home and claiming her?"

Ami and Rei both frowned and shook their heads; they'd wondered about that but hadn't asked; they'd just assumed that both Usagi and Vegeta's single status made it hard on him to begin with. But with the pull added to it?

"I want to know how he does it," Goten admitted quietly. "I remember how hard it was to resist claiming Rei, and at least I was getting head."

"Like I said, massive willpower."

"Tousan… I have to ask. Why Vegeta…? Why not, say… you? You're more like Trunks than Vegeta, in my opinion," Ami inquired gently.

"It's more than just personality, Ami," Goku chuckled. "And on that note, Trunks was more like his father than you'll ever know. Especially his beast. But it's also in the blood and in the scent. Like calls to like." He blinked when Rei and Goten just gaped at him a little and Gohan eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"So you mean… if something were to… um… happen to Goten…?" Rei made a terrified little face at the very thought, but she was curious about it nonetheless.

"Well… yeah, I guess so. Goten's just a younger version of me, after all. Hell, our scents are even close to being identical." Goku laughed hysterically when his youngest son growled at him, aggressively putting himself between his father and his violet-eyed mate. "What, Goten? Are you planning on kicking the bucket or something? I wouldn't worry about it, son."

"I don't know about you guys," Ami said thoughtfully, "but I think we should feel a little honored that Tousan would you know… take care of us in the event of Gohan or Goten's death. No, I didn't mean it like _that_," she snapped at Mako, who was giggling uncontrollably. "Though I guess that would be included. But I meant a roof over our heads and food in our mouths, just as Vegeta's done for Usagi all these years."

"Blue, I love it when you get all analytical and shit… but not right now," Gohan groaned. "Not on _this_ subject."

#########################

Vegeta fed Usagi the last senzu bean and smoothed back her sweaty hair as he fought the urge to claim her again. He was starting to feel better after six days of rutting for something like twenty hours a day, and he was frankly amazed that both of them had survived. "Hungry?"

"Starving, actually," Usagi muttered. Despite her hunger, she was merely fighting to keep her eyes open; she'd never been so exhausted in her entire life.

"No, woman, don't doze off. Hang on." Vegeta thanked the gods for his first mate's intelligence, if it weren't for food capsules and he'd actually been required to cook something, Usagi surely would have fallen asleep before he'd returned. He tossed one on a tray they'd used several times, and sat her up with her back to his chest. "Eat, _r'sha_, then we can both get some sleep. I'm thinking twelve hours should do it," he admitted.

"You ain't no joke," Usagi sighed as she picked up a bowl of soup and a sandwich. She moved a little so Vegeta could reach around her to grab some food as well, and only managed to finish half the bowl and half the sandwich before she set them back down. "I'll eat more after I sleep, Vegeta. I'm so tired," she whined.

"I'm sorry _r'sha_," Vegeta sighed, just as tired as she was. Being a Saiyan, though, his hunger always outweighed the need for sleep. "Come on," he urged, and turned her so he could kiss her before laying her down and tucking her in. She was out before her head even hit the pillow. He stroked her hair away from her face and smirked as she let out a snore; he wasn't bothered by the noise, since he knew he was going to sleep so hard that even Kakarot's snoring wouldn't be able to wake him. "Gods, I'd rather face another day of the burning than what's going to come in the morning," he admitted bitterly.

Vegeta turned back to the tray then and started fueling up for what was likely going to be one of the hardest battles he'd ever fought in his life. He was definitely going to need the nourishment to stand up to his mate's stubborn streak in twelve hours.

##################

"…yeah. A little sore and still tired, but no worse for wear. …No, I don't think it's quite over yet, but we are over the hump—no, Mako, I _didn't _intend the pun. You fucking smartass. Ugh, Mako… no, I'm not going into detail… at least not here and now, anyway. You're so fucking nosey, girl."

Vegeta grinned, half-asleep, and shook his head. "You said it yourself," he yawned, "I'm fucking spectacular."

"_Yes_, Mako, he's right, despite being King of the Trolls. Now drop it already." Usagi paused and took a bite from the tray while Mako chatted for a moment and finally nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Right now I just want to eat something and go back to sleep if Vegeta will let me. Bye." She looked over to find him watching her, with what looked like a genuine smile playing over his lips. It definitely didn't help her resolve or her libido; Vegeta was hands-down the sexiest man on the face of the earth whenever he smiled. "It took me twenty minutes to find my phone, you know."

Vegeta chuckled at that. "I just sort of slid it away without aim on the first day. You're lucky I caught it and didn't let it break."

"True," she snickered. She passed him a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes; it was one in the afternoon, but neither of them cared which meal they should or shouldn't be eating. They spent the next thirty minutes in silence as they each demolished an entire food capsule meant to feed four humans, and when Usagi finished first, she wiped her mouth and laid back down. "I don't know about you, but I could use another four million winks."

"There's only one thing I could use right now…" Vegeta sniffed himself and chuckled. "Never mind. Two things. And I think we can kill two birds with one stone, woman."

Usagi groaned but nodded, and wasn't surprised to feel him scooping her up and hauling her into the bathroom. He didn't start the shower as she'd expected, though. He'd done that at least once a day since the burning had started and on one occasion had taken her four times under the spray. Instead, he drew a bath in the large circular tub and carefully sat her in it before climbing in to sit behind her and massage her shoulders. "Ok, Vegeta. _That_, you can do _anytime_," she sighed, as his hands moved expertly over the dozens of knots in her back from the last seven days. "I'll return the favor when we're back in the bed."

Vegeta couldn't help but nuzzle her shoulder as he felt himself grow aroused yet again, but at least it wasn't the burning, insatiable need he'd felt for the last week. This was easier to ignore, at least for a little while, and he finally had hope that the burning was almost over. "Here," he offered, once he was done getting the kinks out of her back, "I'll help wash your hair."

"Thanks," Usagi said tiredly. She sighed with pleasure as he began to soap her scalp once her hair was wet, and just relaxed and let him take care of her for once. God, she could get used to it so easily, letting him touch her like that, sharing her bath, her bed and her body. She rinsed when he told her to, and got a washcloth and some soap before she proceeded to help him wash up as well. "God, Vegeta, does your hair ever lay down?" She snorted.

"Nope."

"Always defiant, even against gravity and water," Usagi giggled as she soaped it up and told him to rinse.

"Every last inch of me," he agreed with a smirk, looking down at something else that was defying gravity. "Come here," he purred, beckoning her over.

Usagi groaned a little before nodding and floating into his arms, and sighed with pleasure when he didn't immediately take her. She submitted to his kiss, and relaxed against him as his hands simply wandered her slowly.

Vegeta trailed his lips down her throat as he continued to simply stroke and pet her, and when he got to her shoulder he nipped it lightly. "Be mine?" He whispered, trying to keep the naked hope from his voice.

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "No, Vegeta." She huffed in frustration when he growled at her and she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he put that damnable wooden mask of his in place. "I'm not rejecting you, Vegeta… but, I need time. Please," she added gently.

Gritting his teeth as he leashed his beast, Vegeta nodded slowly. "How much time?" He asked hoarsely.

"I… I don't know, Vegeta. God, I wish I could give you an answer, but I simply don't have one for you." Usagi couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes, and was surprised when he pulled her back into his arms and began to purr comfort for her.

"I'll wait," he whispered into her hair. "I don't know how long I can wait, but I'll try, Usagi. You're worth it." He sighed when she shied away from his arousal, but he wasn't letting her go. "No," he grunted. "I want you one last time before the end of the burning. Come on." He scooped her up before she could protest, dried them both with his ki, and laid her back down in his bed, where he proceeded to silence her the moment she opened her mouth.

Usagi sighed when his mouth finally left hers and began to explore her throat, and was unable to stop herself from returning his attentions as she bent her head forward and began nipping and licking at his neck. Hot damn, he tasted so fucking good, and combined with his scent it was making her feel soft and submissive. And damn her eyes, she couldn't deny that she wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel him buried between her thighs.

As if sensing her thoughts, Vegeta nibbled at her ear. "I want to hear you ask for it, woman. Tell me you want me."

Any thought of protest went out the window when she felt him, hard and heavy, pressing against her inner thigh. She gave a weak little nod as she arched her hips, offering herself to him. "I want you, Vegeta."

"Ask me," he breathed in her ear, pressing himself into her folds. "Tell me how you want me, _r'sha_."

"Make love to me," she moaned helplessly. "Please, Vegeta."

He purred as he slid into her slowly and began to move at a gentle and unhurried pace. "Come for me, _r'sha_. I want you moaning my name for the rest of the day."

"Won't take much effort on your part," she admitted a little shyly, arching into him as her eyes rolled back.

"That's because you're mine, woman, and your body knows it." Vegeta thrust forward a little harder to prove a point, and smirked when it drove her right over the edge, tightening around him as she dug her nails into his back.

"Vegeta, you could make a straight man come just by looking at him right," she snorted. "Don't sell yourself short."

He chuckled at that and bent his head to her breasts to worship them for a moment. "Well, _r'sha_, all those poor people are going to miss out. My body is meant for yours, and only yours," he groaned softly, relishing the feeling of her tightening around him once more. "Just as yours is meant for mine, Usagi. Feels so right," he added with a whisper of wonder, his movements slowing once more as he continued to tenderly make love to her.

Usagi hadn't just laid there submissively and not participated during the whole week, but Vegeta could sense a marked difference in this coupling as she clutched at him and began to move her hips in time with his. She wanted him, and she was finally admitting it to him and herself as she returned his kiss passionately and explored him with an abandon she hadn't possessed before. "Tell me you're mine, Usa," he growled softly. "I need to hear it."

She tried to swim up through the mixture of love and lust that was clouding her judgment and her vision, but when he moved inside of her a little harder, she could only grip his hips and moan for more. "Yours," she finally breathed, just barely loud enough for him to hear it. "No," she barely managed, as his mouth brushed over her shoulder; she whimpered when her traitorous body ached to feel his teeth sinking in, branding her as his, but her mind won that massive battle and jerked his mouth back to her own.

Vegeta's inner Saiyan growled in frustration as he kissed her almost viciously; it wanted nothing more than to taste her blood in his mouth and feel her reciprocate the mating ritual. Then he felt her wince and realized that he was no longer making love to her, but taking her hard and rough. He gentled his motions once more and purred soothingly as her little whimpers of pain became moans of desire, and she started moving in time with him again. "Sorry," he groaned softly, "I just want you, Usagi… so badly. _All _of you."

He had hope when she simply nodded, her tongue stroking over his pulse as she nibbled her way over his collarbone, and he felt her tremble when she reached his shoulder and kissed it lightly. "Do it," he whispered, "please _r'sha_, do it." He nearly collapsed in disappointment when she moved her mouth to his chest and nipped at an old scar; Kami, he wanted her to bite him so badly that it hurt.

############################

"No," he grunted, when he felt her trying to slip out of his arms. "Just a little longer, _r'sha._" He felt her stiffen and the rejection damned near broke his heart. "Please," he whispered thickly. "Just wait until dawn, Usagi. Let me have the rest of this night."

Anything. She'd do anything for him. With that thought, Usagi relaxed and tried to ignore the safety and comfort she felt washing through her when he trapped her face-first against his chest once more, purring happily that he had his mate. Then she nearly cried when she heard him whispering words of love and comfort to her in his native language, something she hadn't heard since she'd been mourning his son.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short, but hey! DON'T COMPLAIN! :P Now… to go work on Redemption…**

One week.

One whole week, and Vegeta felt like he was losing his fucking mind.

"Come on, Vegeta! Focus!" Piccolo snarled down at him when he hit the prince with yet another ki blast. "DODGE, damn it!"

"Whatever, Namek," Vegeta muttered as he did his best to concentrate and dart around random ki blasts. Anything to take his mind off the blonde at home, anything to keep him from thinking of how good she tasted, how perfect she'd felt wrapped in his arms, how _right_ it had been with him inside of her, taking her, claiming her, making her writhe and moan in pleasure.

A whack to the side of his head made him growl at the green alien, who only vanished, reappeared behind him, and whacked him again. "It's simple enough, Vegeta! DODGE! D-O-D-G-E! Say it with me! Spell it out!"

"Dodge THIS!" Vegeta shouted as he grabbed his opponent and slung him into the nearest tree, sending it crashing down into the vegetation below them.

"Better!" Piccolo yelled from amongst the debris, his voice sounding like a cross between a groan and a chuckle. "Now focus like that all the time instead of thinking about pussy!" He instructed. "You should have put me in the dirt an hour ago!"

Vegeta just snarled at him when he floated back up and flung another energy wave at him, which the prince easily blocked. "I _can't_ focus," he admitted.

"Then go fuck her and bite her and come back when you really want to spar with me," Piccolo huffed, but not without a touch of sympathy. After all, Piccolo had been just as frustrated by Makoto over a decade ago.

"Oh, stop picking on him, Piccolo! You've been just as distracted by me in the past and you know it!" Mako shouted up through the foliage and grinned when Piccolo shot her a glare she knew all too well. Apparently he'd been having the same thought. "I brought you both some lunch if you're hungry!"

"Hey, Dad! Can I join!?"

"Yeah, Tantu, come on up. Vegeta's easy to hit today," Piccolo grunted in reply, knowing his half-Namekian son would hear him.

"But aren't you guys hungry?" Mako inquired as she floated up beside her son. "I brought cheesecake for dessert."

"I'm more in the mood for an omelet," Vegeta snorted as he smirked over at his younger grandson.

"Only if I get some monkey steaks," Tantu replied with a grin. "It gets old nomming on Geta, after all. He's getting a little stringy."

"Eh, Tousan's not much to nom on sweetheart," Mako giggled, "though… according to what Usa told me last night…" She waggled her eyebrows when Vegeta's head snapped around; she clearly had his full attention. "That's what I thought. Now… are you going to eat the food I brought, or are you going to keep on—well, that was fast!" She laughed. Before she'd even finished, Vegeta had darted down into the trees and they found him eating a sandwich when they landed.

Sitting on either side of him, Mako and Tantu both hugged him before the princess of Jupiter continued. "So, Usa and I were talking, and she remarked how she felt like she was an addict wanting another taste of you. I believe she called you 'intoxicating,' if my memory serves me. And the sex…" She giggled again when Vegeta stopped eating and he made a gesture with his hand to continue. "…she said that you were definitely the best lay in the universe and—"

"Paw Paw, why don't you just—"

"Hush, brat, your mother's talking," Vegeta said with his mouth full. "And if you interrupt her again, I'll call Pan and tell her where you've been hiding from her."

Tantu just turned purple and ignored his father's laughter from the other side of the picnic basket; he'd been hiding out with Geta in the woods for a month, even sharing the same sleeping bag to keep their kis as close as possible. It was the only way to mask his enough to keep the female Saiyan at bay.

"—and she wants more," Mako continued. "She said she kept trying to get herself off in the shower, but it just wasn't enough."

"Should I ignore the house schedule we made and just jump her?" Vegeta asked.

"Eh… I don't know, Tousan. I think you should wait for her to come to you, but…" Mako shrugged. "I don't think she'll put up a fight, either. She wants it, and _**bad**_. I think a seduction is more than in order."

Vegeta sighed wistfully and set his sandwich down, no longer hungry. "I just want her to come to me willingly," he sighed, images of the dreams he'd had over the last week flowing through his mind. In them, she'd climbed into his bed, sometimes naked, sometimes in next to nothing, and she'd breathed '_t'au_' in his ear before kissing him and letting him do whatever his little black heart desired.

The sheer misery etched into his face had Tantu hugging him in understanding. "It'll be ok, Paw Paw. Aunt Usa will realize that she can't fight the pull and when she does, she'll let you know."

"Tantu's right," Piccolo rumbled. "I'm sorry for your troubles, Vegeta, but you'll just have to be patient with her."

"Sweet Zeus, I'm a woman and I seem to be the _only_ one telling Tousan to just seduce the hell out of her," Mako said in wonder. "Shit, you should at least _talk_ to her, Tousan. Usa's too stubborn for this whole thing to resolve itself while you sit around with your thumb up your ass. Talk to her, court her, break out some of that fucking _**charm**_ I've heard about. You're a crown prince, not some hormonal teenage pussy."

"Like your son?" Vegeta chuckled, unable to help himself. "Who's too busy getting all Brokeback Mountain with his cousin because he's terrified of a Saiyan pounding?"

"Exactly," Mako snorted, giving her purple-faced son a wink.

"Even I think he should just lay down and take it like a man," Piccolo grunted, his eyes half-closed in meditation.

"Change of subject," Tantu groaned. "What's this house schedule, Paw Paw?"

"Usagi and I stay on opposite sides of Capsule Corp and have a schedule worked out for the gravity room, kitchen, living room and the lower bathroom closest to the gravity room. That way we don't even come into contact… I haven't seen her since the burning finished," he added morosely.

"I hate to agree with Mom on this one, Paw Paw, but… maybe you should at least talk to her," Tantu advisedly gently.

"Maybe," Vegeta sighed, giving his grandson an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "What about Geta? What's his opinion about all of this?" When Tantu squirmed a little and wouldn't meet his eye, Vegeta frowned. "He disapproves, then."

"It's not that, Paw Paw, it's just… he swore me to secrecy and said that he would speak only with his mother about it."

####################

"He's miserable, Usa. He had such a hard time focusing while Piccolo tried to distract him that Tantu wound up beating the hell out of him. I'm not kidding."

Usagi flopped onto her bed at that and let out a guilty little whimper as the very thought of Vegeta made her groin ache for more of what she'd had during the burning. "I want him so _bad_, Mako, but… I can't. It's _Tousan_!"

"Fuck him now, work out everything else later," the princess of Jupiter snickered into the phone. When she heard her queen just whimper again, she sighed and wished she was there in person to hug her. "Look, Usa. The man was close to tears on one occasion; he needs you to go to him. He considered seducing you when I suggested it, but he wants you to come to him. Vegeta can't bear the thought of taking you unwillingly and denying his claim later on. It would kill him."

"But Mako-chan, it's not that easy!" Usagi whined.

"Yes, it is! All you have to do is walk onto his side of the house and say '_t'au_.' It's as simple as that. Then you can let him do all the work… I don't think he'll be complaining about it, either."

"I can't," she sighed sadly. "I just can't, Mako. I… I still love Trunks and I'm not totally over his death yet," she admitted. "Maybe that's why I haven't felt the pull for Vegeta." A knock came at her door then and her eyes widened in a mixture of fear, embarrassment and anticipation—had he heard her talking? And if he had, how much had he heard? "He's at the door," she whispered after a long pause.

"Well, then!" Mako laughed. "Byeeeee!" She hung up before Usagi could protest and try to keep her on the line, and the blonde trembled as she looked at the door and felt Vegeta's ki waiting there for her patiently. Maybe she could just wait him out and he'd go away and she wouldn't have to face h—

"I can wait as long as you can, Usa," Vegeta's voice said gruffly from the other side. "I want to talk. That's it."

"I—I'm not dressed," she stammered out from the other side of the door.

Vegeta groaned a little at that and fought down every urge his beast was having to slam the door open and take her on the floor. "Don't tell me things like that, woman… just get dressed and come out so I can talk to you." He heard some rustling for a couple minutes and sagged in relief; she was getting dressed, apparently, and he'd finally get to see her after a week of feeling like he was drowning in hormones.

Her face greeted him eventually and the hope in his eyes was so naked that Usagi felt like crying; it took everything she had not to step into his arms and try to comfort him somehow, but no… she couldn't. This was Vegeta. The burning was one thing, but making it permanent was a totally different kettle of fish. "You look like shit, Tousan," she whispered.

"Not your father," he grunted, backing up to a safe distance to lean against the opposite wall. "But yeah, I do look like shit… I can't sleep," he admitted. "Your scent… it's fading from my bed linens."

"I… I don't know, Vegeta. Would you like to switch linens, maybe?" Usagi offered gently. Damn it, Mako hadn't been joking; Vegeta looked every inch as miserable as she'd made him out to be.

"No," he sighed. "You know what I want, and that isn't it, Usa."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but… I can't."

Her words stung, but the longing in her eyes as she watched him gave him more hope than she knew. "But you want it."

Usa licked her lips at the very idea of taking a step forward and pressing against him in a silent, carnal offering, and closed her eyes to get her head on straight. It was as if he was reading her mind, though, because as soon as she opened them, she found Vegeta standing just short of touching her, his tail swaying back and forth, spreading his pheromones. "Don't do that," she breathed, "it's… it's making it hard to think."

Vegeta stilled his tail by wrapping it around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "I can't control it, sorry. My beast has power over my tail right now." Resting his forehead against hers, he simply drew in her scent and let it relax him, his purr starting up in utter contentment. "You said that you'd do anything for me," he rumbled softly. "And you were right in assuming that I would do the same, Usa. So tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Just please… please give me something. Anything. I feel like I'm going out of my mind with need."

Usa heard what sounded like a puppy whimpering when she reached up to cup his cheek, and was further surprised when he turned his face to nuzzle her hand, his purr so strong that she could feel it in her chest. Dear sweet Selene, this man was truly, deeply in love with her… so much that he was acting completely contradictory to his personality. "Vegeta, I'm sorry, but… I think I may have lied. I don't know if I can do this one thing for you. The burning, yes. But… but not this. I don't think I can be your mate."

Before he could stop himself, Vegeta was silencing another protest with a kiss, purring and growling simultaneously as he gripped her chin to hold her in place for the gentle assault on her lips, groaning the moment he felt her melt into him and heard her whimper with pleasure.

Pouring every ounce of desire through the simple contact that he could, he had her pressed to the door, his body aching for completion, his groin grinding against hers as it sought out her heat. Eventually, Vegeta managed to separate his mouth from hers and panted for air as he drew in her calming scent. "Tell me you didn't feel that, too, Usa. That burning _**need**_."

"I won't lie," she whispered, her voice trembling as she tried not to cry. "But Vegeta, I can't. You're Trunks's father."

"Yes, I am," he sighed dejectedly. "But I'm also your mate, woman. I felt the pull for you; it's as simple as that. And I don't think I can resist it any longer. Please, Usa…" He sighed when she gave a barely perceptible shake of her head and he smelled the tears spilling over from her eyes. "Usagi, you've laid the hardest warrior in the universe low, you've reduced me to begging like a heartsick teenage virgin, you've even managed to make me admit that I love you. I don't know how else to convince you to come to me. Please just let me make you mine, I swear I'll never make you regret it, and we can figure out all the messy details later on."

Wiping her tears on the back of her hand, Usagi set her mouth in a hard line. Damn it, she was the goddess of the stars and one of the greatest peacemakers ever born. She should be able to figure _something_ out, right!? There _had_ to be a way to solve this problem. "Vegeta, I'm going to leave for a few days," she whispered as she finally looked up at him and saw the raw sadness flicker in his eyes at the sound of her words. "Just a few," she reassured him. "I… I may have an idea."

"If you're thinking of trying to dissolve the pull I felt for you, nothing will change that."

"No, not that…" Usagi swallowed hard before pressing her lips to his just once, ignoring the immediate wanting humming through her as a result of the contact. "I'm… going to go to Yemma's. He refused to let me in five years ago, even when I threatened him, but… I think that maybe now that I'm a little calmer he might listen to me."

A shock of fear went through the Saiyan prince and he shook his head. "Yemma won't bring them back, Usa. I tried that, remember!?"

"Calm down," she soothed. "I know that. I just… I want to _talk_ to him. I want to know what he would want me to do. Is… is that alright?"

Vegeta visibly sagged in relief and kissed the crown of her head. He already knew how any conversation with Trunks would go—his son had told him more than once that if anything ever happened to him, he wanted Vegeta to be the one to take care of his mate. Kakarot if Vegeta was dead. Trunks hadn't known of the Saiyan tradition of the _v'enra_, but that was basically what he'd been asking of his father whenever he'd brought up the possibility of his own death. "If it helps you decide to come to me, then go speak with Trunks. I hope Yemma lets you in, goddess."

**See? It was a good place to end it, I think! I would have posted this last night, but we had a tornado cut through here and didn't have power until late this morning. I'm just glad we ain't gotta sweat our asses off like we did last night! WHEW, it was hot in here! And my kids were tripping out from Mommy yanking them all up at once and dumping them in the tub when the nickel sized hail started and Mommy heard a train and started panicking… I grew up in the Midwest, so I hear a train and freak! Everyone's ok, though! Even my neighbors are good, just minor structural damage and and one flattened house—but everyone there got out safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yush, I love you guys and you know it. ;) I only ask that those that haven't reviewed the last chapter go back and do so, ok? Show me some love, I've had a shitty last couple days, what with the tornado and then cleanup.**

"Hey, Stranger."

Trunks whipped around so fast he would have hurt himself if he'd been alive, and his wide, blue eyes just stared at Sailor Cosmos in utter shock. And then her arms were around him and he was returning the embrace tightly, a soft purr emitting from his chest as she cried on his shoulder. "Dare I ask how you died?" It had been a minute, a year, a century since they'd begun holding each other; Trunks was never sure of time anymore in Otherworld.

"I'm didn't," she whispered. "I convinced Yemma to let me speak with you, _r'sha_. It's been five years on Earth since you and Bulma passed. Is… is she here, too?"

"No, Mom wasn't a warrior, so she's in a different section of Otherworld. This bit of paradise is reserved for warriors of the light. I would have been able to keep my body, but… you know there was nothing left of me after the explosion."

"I know," she breathed as she wondered why his scent wasn't making her heart flutter like it used to. It was so similar to Vegeta's, yet different, and that tiny difference wasn't causing the same reaction that she had around his father. "Look, I don't have long, Yemma promised me thirty minutes."

"Really? That's it? Why?" Trunks asked incredulously.

"Because he's pissed at me for threatening to burn Otherworld to the ground," she replied tartly, managing a tiny smile for his benefit. "I'm not sure if I can do it or not, but I made it clear to him that I'm willing to give it a shot if he keeps being an unfeeling douchebag."

"Damn, my goddess. That's kind of hot, you know. I wish I had an actual body… we could make those thirty minutes count." Her immediate frown and the guilt in her eyes made him freeze, and he tipped her chin up and breathed in her scent. "Oh… oh wow." A little smirk played on his lips as he tried to hold in a laugh, but he found himself chuckling anyway. "I didn't think Father would actually… oh dear gods, that's too funny. I'm _sorry_, Usa!" He laughed when she shoved at him and jerked her back into his arms tightly to give her a gentle, reassuring kiss. "Relax, moon goddess. I'm not jealous or anything; I'm dead, remember? Did you come to ask permission or something? Is that it?"

"Sort of," she sighed. "Trunks, I… I don't know what to do. I love _you_. But at the same time…"

"You love Dad, too," he sighed.

"He felt the pull for me four years, ago, Stranger. And he didn't say a word to me about it until two weeks ago when he started burning. I got him through it," she added softly, "but… I don't know if I can be his mate. Even if this is tearing him apart… even if it's tearing me apart, too."

"And what does Geta say about it, sweetheart? Is he alright with it?"

"I… I don't know," she admitted softly. "I haven't spoken with him since before the burning, honestly. He's been staying with Tantu to keep Pan at bay."

"Gods, they grow up so fast. I looked in… I don't know when it was. A couple years ago, maybe? Rissi and Geta seemed to be getting closer. Time is so strange here that a year seems as if a day."

"I know, Yemma told me to expect that, that you likely wouldn't even realize that five years had passed." She looked at a watch in her subspace and sighed. "We've only got ten minutes left, love."

"Oh. Well… I say go to him, Usa. If I had to pick anyone to take care of you, it would be Dad. Hands down… hell, you should already know that, Moon." Trunks kissed her again when she just whimpered and started crying again, trying to convey his undying love for her through the contact since there was no longer a mating bond for him to use. The kiss was lacking in the fire and desire that he remembered, but he knew it was because he was dead and she was in love with his father. That was alright, though; Usagi likely could feel the lack of a spark as well and would come to the same conclusion. And hopefully that realization would make her go to Vegeta to consummate a pairbond. "I love you, sweetheart. I always will. And I think you should go home now, find Dad, and be happy with him. Alright?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want you to be happy, moon goddess. That's all I ever wanted for you in life, and it hasn't changed a bit in death."

Usagi expected to feel a shiver run through her, coupled with a burning need when Trunks bent his head and nipped at her shoulder, gently, but she felt nothing. Nothing at all. Her body clearly knew who she belonged to now that her mate was dead and another had made his desires known. And she had felt only love in that kiss, but no physical desire whatsoever. "Alright… I'll do it," she whispered. "But I won't love you any less, Trunks."

###################################

It had been a tearful goodbye when Yemma had appeared and informed her that her time in Otherworld was up, but Usagi felt lighter as she flew back towards Capsule Corp. Lighter and freer, and more at peace than she had been in years.

Trunks was happy. He was at peace with his own death, and just as importantly, he approved of the match between herself and his father. Not only approved, but he'd encouraged the union. And if he was alright with it, she could hardly resist Vegeta anymore.

Except for Geta. "I need to talk to him," she sighed as she flew home and entered her bedroom through the window. She grabbed a towel, noted the time, and knew that Vegeta would be training in the gravity room. "Good, I have enough time to wash up, change, and go hunting through the woods for a snarky quarter-Saiyan and his sexually timid hetero life-mate."

##################################

Using her ki to dry herself, Usagi wrapped a towel around her, cursing her forgetfulness. Sure, it wasn't Vegeta's scheduled time for use of that side of the house, but she knew damned well that she should have remembered to bring clothes with her into the bathroom before showering. And of course, there weren't any spares in her subspace pocket. "I'll just move really fast," she whispered, "and hopefully he'll still be on his side of the house."

She opened the bathroom door slowly, and once she'd poked her head around and was absolutely sure that he was nowhere to be seen, she padded out into the hallway and headed straight to her room.

Usagi skidded to a halt when she turned the corner and found him waiting outside her bedroom door. The look on his face just before he turned was contrite, troubled, and serious, but the moment he spotted her his expression completely shifted.

She trembled under that predatory, heated stare, and found herself backing away from him slowly as if she was terrified of him pouncing on her. Which she was. When her back hit the wall and she had nowhere to go, she clung tightly to the towel around her. "Tousan… please don't…"

Vegeta grit his teeth at that word and clenched his fist as he fought to maintain control. "Not your fucking father, woman. You know that." He huffed a little when her eyes welled up with tears at his words. "You know I don't mean it that way, Usa."

She gave him a brief nod and relaxed a little when he backed away from her slowly, his hands up in a gesture of peace. Damn if he wasn't kidding about having more willpower than all of the Saiyans put together. "I forgot to take clothes with me to the shower, and I—"

"I know," he replied gruffly, "it wasn't my turn for this side of the house. Go change," he ordered. "I just came by to talk. I wanted to know how my son was faring in Otherworld, if Yemma even let you speak with him."

Usagi wasn't going to turn down the chance to escape and hurried into her room, shutting the door behind her without answering him. She leaned against it for a moment in order to force herself to breathe deeply and evenly before throwing on a long skirt and a top that didn't reveal anything. She slowly opened her door to find him still waiting, and fidgeted in place when he just looked at her like he was going to die if he didn't have her, and soon. "I spoke with Trunks," she whispered, her face coloring just at the thought of his final words to her before Yemma had firmly asked her to come with him.

_Usagi, I asked Dad to take care of you. Let him._

"How is he?" Vegeta asked softly, his mind reeling at the very idea of speaking with Trunks… or even Bulma.

"He's good. He's at peace." As if reading his mind, Usagi gave him a tiny, reassuring smile. "Bulma's in another part of Otherworld, so I didn't have time to find her. Yemma kicked me out as politely as anyone could when kicking out the Queen of the Stars, and told me that if he sees me again in the next century, it'd be too soon."

"And…?" When Usagi hesitated and took a slight step backwards towards her door, Vegeta was ready to pounce. But no, he wouldn't do that to her. He wanted her willingly, as he continuously reminded his beast. "Well, what did he say!?" He asked impatiently.

"I… he said…" Usagi licked her lips in anticipation and couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth; the way Vegeta was watching her was making her nervous as hell, even though her body ached to let him just take her for as long and hard as he wanted to. "He said that he asked you to take care of me. And that I should let you," she whispered nervously. "But… but I think we should talk with Geta first… it… it would be the right thing to do, Vegeta. I know he doesn't really have a say in it, but it would make me feel better about becoming your mate if we had his blessing."

Vegeta merely grunted and nodded his head, but was unable to open his mouth to speak as he just soaked in the sight of her, her mere presence making his entire body tense with need. When he didn't speak for a long while and simply looked at her, she turned to go back into her room. "I need you," he said flatly before she could close the door behind her. When she opened the door with a heavy sigh, he licked his lips at the thought of simply shoving her backwards a few more feet until he had her on the bed, writhing beneath him. "I don't know _why_ the gods are doing this to us… some sort of sick joke, maybe… but I need you, Usagi."

"You have my total and utter agreement on the sick joke part," she sighed. "The Fates must be laughing their asses off at us right now," she added with a huff as she leaned back against the doorjamb. "Vegeta… we really should go talk to my son, first. It's the responsible thing to do."

"And what do we tell him, woman?" Vegeta asked with a ghost of a smirk that made him look almost normal. "Do I track him down and say, 'boy, I'm going to fuck your mother's brains out. Hope you're cool with that.'? Or do you want me to give him the sissy-boy 'I'm in that-word with your mother' talk?"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at that and what she imagined Geta's face would look like if his Paw Paw dropped the news on him in such a typical Vegeta fashion. But once her chuckles subsided, she chanced a look at him… and he looked miserable. "God, Tou—ugh, Vegeta. Whatever your name is," she sighed. "What _would_ we tell Geta? Seriously?"

"He's Saiyan," Vegeta answered simply. "And he's felt the pull already, for Red's daughter. And I've already spoken with Tantu and he says that they both support whatever decision we make. _All_ of those with Saiyan blood understand it and support it." He felt himself climbing back to level footing now that she was voicing her arguments, and he was planning on shooting them down, one by one. Hopefully, if the gods were inclined to be a little kinder, that would be all it took before she finally gave in and let him take her to bed.

"I still haven't felt it, Vegeta." Usagi looked him dead in the eye to prove her point, and when she didn't feel anything, she shrugged.

"I don't know why," he grunted. "I really don't. I feel it every time you look at me like that." She wasn't over Trunks, that was the only reasonable answer. She wasn't Saiyan, so she'd mourn for however long it took for her kind. "Hell, Usa… just feeling it right now's got my beast rattling the cage. It's getting harder to control every day, too."

"I can try my healing light if you'd like," the moon princess suggested softly. "It always helped calm Trunks when he found his temper running away with him… and it helped with those Saiyan urges on a few occasions as well." Usagi regarded him with a heavy stare. "Can I touch you without you freaking out?"

Vegeta nodded slowly after giving it some serious thought. "I'll be fine, woman. Try it." He let her come to him, and she approached him like he was some sort of wild thing about to pounce. Since he was, it was totally understandable. But the moment her hands cupped his face he relaxed, his arms and tail going around her waist to pull her tightly to him.

Usagi's mouth turned up in a tiny smile when she felt and heard him begin to purr happily in reaction to her light and relaxed against him in turn, knowing that he would behave as long as she was flooding him with her power. His warmth did something funny to her though, along with his breath ghosting along her throat and the feel of his hands slowly trailing up and down her back. God, being held by him felt good, and she had to admit that it wasn't a father-daughter kind of good.

Fine, damn it. She wanted him, too. Well, who could blame her, huh!? The man was sex on a fucking stick, and she'd even admitted to Trunks years ago that his father was hot as all hell. And seventeen years hadn't changed that a bit—she'd find him just as attractive even if she hadn't helped him through the burning two weeks ago.

"I can feel your heart rate, you know," he chuckled in her ear. "It's beating a little fast, woman."

"Shut. Up. Vegeta."

"I could make it beat faster if you'd like," he teased; now that he was in total control, he was feeling a bit more like his old trollish self. Vegeta didn't expect her to slide her hand up his chest and neck to stroke just below his hairline, though, and the unexpected contact made him purr a little louder.

"I wish to God you weren't Saiyan," Usagi admitted reluctantly.

"So we could just fuck each other's brains out without worry of a commitment of any kind?" Vegeta snorted.

"No, so we could get the damned hormones out of the way and make a decision afterward without all of this mess clouding our judgments," Usagi replied softly.

"_Saaame thing_," he drawled out sexily.

"Ugh… you do realize that any resulting children will be Geta's sibling _and_ his aunt or uncle, right? That a pairbonding would also make me his _grandmother_?" Usagi couldn't stop her fingers from running into his hair just a little while her nose took in his scent. God, he smelled so damned _good_, it just wasn't fair that any man in the universe smelled that wonderful!

"It actually wasn't that uncommon on Vegeta-sai," Vegeta said with an easy shrug. "When one mate died, the surviving mate almost always felt the pull for one of the deceased's family members. Like calls to like, woman. Look at Minako and Mirai, for example. And forbid the thought, but if something happened to Goten, Rei would likely feel the pull for Kakarot, since her mate is so much like his father."

Usagi shuddered at the thought. "Rei would eat him alive."

"Feh, he'd probably enjoy it," Vegeta chuckled. He laughed harder when she smacked his chest with the hand that wasn't idly tangling itself in that upsweep of black hair. "Oh, you know he would, woman. From what I hear, Red gets a little kinky in the sack."

Usagi laughed and shook her head. "The safe word is 'banana,' you know."

"Do you need a safe word?" He purred low in her ear, unable to stop himself from bending his head to just barely taste her neck. Kami, she tasted so fucking good! "God, I'd ask if the rest of you tasted this good, but I already know the answer," he whispered in wonder.

"Yes you do, and you don't need another sample tonight," she replied dryly, unable to keep from shivering when he slowly ran a few more openmouthed kisses down her throat. "As to the first question, the answer's no. I'm not…" She swallowed when his tongue stroked her earlobe, once… twice. "…into that sort of thing," she gasped.

"And just what _are_ you into?" Vegeta tugged on her earlobe with his teeth before flicking it with the tip of his tongue once more.

"Compared to… to Rei… I'm… I'm pretty vanilla," Usagi admitted softly, increasing her light to keep things from getting out of hand. On his end, anyway. Her light sure as hell didn't do her own raging libido a damned bit of good, and the feeling of his mouth on her neck, while gentle and undemanding, was making her insane. "You already know that I'm fairly submissive in bed," she added in a whisper full of longing. "You?"

Hm… so she was curious? "I tend to get a little rough sometimes, but what we did during the burning is mostly the extent of it. I'm pretty straightforward unless you want to try something new."

"You're _always_ straightforward," Usagi snorted, followed by a little sigh of pleasure when his fingertips slipped under the back of her shirt to stroke the bare skin. "Mm… Vegeta, you need to get back to your side of the house," she whispered. "Need… need to talk to Geta, first."

"Maybe in a little bit," he replied just as quietly, dipping his face to nip at her jawline. Vegeta moaned when she turned her face to his and his lips met hers, rather than her jaw, and she began moving them over his slowly, wasting no time as she ran her tongue along the crease of his mouth, seeking entry.

Usagi whimpered when he quickly reversed their positions, turning them so she was pressed to the wall, his mouth opening to hers only to take total control of the kiss and turn it into something raw, hard, and demanding. And damn her body, she was fully enjoying the feeling of being completely possessed by him, reveling in the fact that he was already rock hard for her and grinding against her core. Fuck, she couldn't even control her light anymore, since his hands and mouth were totally demolishing her concentration, destroying every last ounce of willpower she'd built up to fight the urge to just let him take her to his heart's content.

"Light thing," he grunted as he felt it fade and his beast began to take over, his inner Saiyan forcing his hands to grip her skirt and slide it up to her hips. Vegeta shivered and groaned when he found that she'd only thrown on the skirt and the top without any underwear. Just a quick flick of his fingers at the button of his pants and he'd be inside of her, thrusting, coming, finally slaking this damned lust that had been clouding his judgment for a week—hell, for _years_. "Use it, Usa," he growled between kisses, "stop me, for Kami's sake."

"Can't," she moaned, arching her hips as her hands fell to his waist and pulled him closer. "Can't… can't control… _please_, Vegeta…"

The Saiyan prince had no clue if that last plea was for him to find the willpower to stop, or for him to simply continue, but he sure as hell couldn't stop if that's what she was asking. Not when she was kissing him like that, rocking her hips in a blatant invitation to take what she had to offer, her body begging to feel him buried between her thighs.

Usagi moaned softly when she heard his pants drop, then felt him pressing his entry, and the sound turned to a sharp cry when he surged forward without any preamble and began thrusting inside of her hard and fast, his mouth just as rough and demanding as he slammed her against the wall and claimed her with more than just a touch of Saiyan violence. Unable to do anything but arch into him and moan under the assault of pain-laced pleasure, Usagi took the pounding, crying out once more as she felt his teeth rip her shirt and sink into her shoulder savagely, followed by a growl in the Saiyan language that she knew all too well. "_**M'yo**_."

"_T'au_," she whimpered in reply as she clutched at him tightly and finally came, her head rolling back as she cried out loudly and her vision went white, then black.

She opened her eyes slowly to find herself cradled to his chest, Vegeta's breaths coming out raggedly as he shook her gently. "Usagi? Dear gods, Usagi, _answer _me."

"Hn?" God, how fucking embarrassing, had she actually _passed out_? She felt him sagging with relief, but he was still trembling as his hold on her tightened a little. Why was he…? "Oh, fuck," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Usa," he gasped, shaking a little harder as he kissed the crown of her head. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"S'ok," she mumbled, "I… we… ugh," she groaned a little as she shifted against him. Damn it, she could feel him in her fucking head, blaming and beating himself down for what had just happened. Not only that, but cursing his inability to at least give her one damned night of slow and gentle lovemaking outside of the burning before she had to deal with that hardcore, full-blooded Saiyan nature of his. "Just as much my fault, baka. Couldn't control the light."

"Which was my fault," he stated firmly. "I'm a Saiyan prince. I should have controlled myself better."

"Saiyan princes have their limits, too. Just shut up and set me on my feet, Vegeta," she grumbled, and righted her skirt the moment he did as she asked. Usagi was surprised when he immediately moved away to let her by, and sighed at the look of raw guilt on his face. "I'm not mad, damn it. I just… give me a minute, ok? I'll be right back." To show she meant what she said, she even left her bedroom door open so he could see that she was just stripping her ruined, bloody shirt, switching it for a tank top before shedding the skirt that was now soaked with both of their fluids.

Vegeta waited patiently, licking his lips at the sight of her baring herself without a care that he was watching, and once she'd donned some underwear and a pair of shorts and come back out into the hallway, he pulled her to him tightly and kissed her. This time it was slow and almost gentle—at least it was gentle for him, anyway—and he only released her when she softly pressed her hand to his chest to signal that she needed to speak.

"We'll just…" She shook her head and sighed. "One day at a time, ok?"

He just nodded a little before bending his head to press his lips to her new mating mark. "I lost my head because you're fertile," he sighed, "but it's still no excuse. I'm sorry, Usagi. I didn't mean to be so damned rough with you, either. At least… not while I bit you for the first time. I'd meant to go slow for the consummation."

"Don't worry about it, Vegeta. You didn't hurt me, and I'm on birth control, so—" She huffed when she felt him tense at the mention of birth control and rolled her eyes. "Not what you think, baka. I have irregular periods, so I've been on it since I was fifteen. You know this. Geez, you stupid, jealous Saiyan men."

"I know that, woman, damn it. Give me some credit… or at least my nose. I would have smelled another man on you no matter how hard you tried to hide it. The beast… he just doesn't like birth control, same as all of us."

"Well, you'll just have to get the fuck over it, my dear, annoying prince."

"You think I'm… annoying?" Vegeta snorted, just a tad insulted. Surely, he deserved a more fitting title than annoying!

"Pain in the ass? King of the Trolls?"

"I've always liked that last one," he replied with a tiny smirk. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, when she pulled away and started walking down the hall, not even conscious of the way her hips were swaying enticingly. He found himself hypnotized by those movements and following her almost like a hungry stray dog that wanted to lick her face in exchange for a treat. Well, he wanted to lick more than that, truth be told, but he was trying to rein in the urge to take her again and stake his claim, to make her bite him back.

"I'll bite you back when I'm good and ready," she stated, her voice a little snappish. "Don't you ever tone down your thoughts?"

"No," he snorted in reply, as he caught up to her and couldn't resist the urge to run a hand up her thigh to cup her backside. Vegeta pulled his hand away when she made a noise of protest in the back of her throat. "You're my mate, damn it. I'm not allowed to touch you?"

"Not right now," Usagi said firmly, stopping in the hall to turn and face him. "Look, I'm not mad at you. Things got out of hand and I'll admit that it was half my fault. But it doesn't mean I'm ready for… this," she huffed, gesturing between the two of them. "Just give me some damned space for a day or two, Vegeta. Let me talk to my son. Let me get my fucking head on straight and think this through."

"I agree that we should speak with Geta, woman, but I already bit you and staked my claim. What is there to _think_ about?"

"It's not that cut and dry for me, Vegeta! I'm _not _Saiyan!" She yelled. "What!? You thought it was going to be all lovey dovey from here on out, that I'd just accept your claim without a single word of protest!?" Clearly, from his expression, he had hoped for exactly that. "Ergh… just… I'll be back later," she ground through her teeth. "**Don't **fucking follow me."

**Next: Usa finds Geta and has a fairly uncomfortable conversation with the walking, talking double of Vegeta. I'm sure he'll have a few smartass things to say about his mother fucking his grandfather… :D**


End file.
